Room Door
About Room Doors are available in Custom Rooms from the Palette (in the "Props" tab with the "Dynamic" filter). Room Doors are teleportation portals to other custom rooms and work in the same way as the doors from and to the Dorm Room and the Rec Center, i.e., you have to teleport "into the door" to go through it. (Where you spawn in the destination room depends on the Welcome Mats in that room.) The input pin of doors may be wired to a Circuit to lock and unlock them based on a programmable condition. (This allows for gating in player-created games.) Creating a Room Door and then in the Palette, choose "Modify", and specify the room name.]] To set up a room door follow these steps: # Get a Maker Pen from the Backpack Menu in the Watch Menu. # Open the Maker Pen Menu by rotating the maker pen such that you look straight at its top. # Open the Palette by tapping "Open Palette" in the Maker Pen Menu. # Get a Room Door from the Palette (in the "Props" tab with the "Dynamic" filter). # Place the Room Door where you want it to be and pull the trigger on the Maker Pen. # Tab "Configure" in the Maker Pen Menu. # A purple ray will appear at the tip of the maker pen. Point with this ray at the room door and pull the trigger. # The Palette with the "Configure Object" page should appear. # Tap "Modify". # Type in the name of the Custom Room that you want to associate with the door. # Press OK. Applications of Room Doors Room Doors connect Custom Rooms in a similar way as hyperlinks connect web pages. Therefore, they have similar applications, e.g.: * Provide a convenient way for players to go to another custom room, e.g., a custom room that serves as a "hub" to other custom rooms via multiple Room Doors (similar to a list of web links). * Create a series or network of custom rooms that overcomes limitations of individual rooms, e.g., limited number of players per room and/or limited Maker Pen "ink" in one room (similar to a web site consisting of multiple web pages). * Provide choices to players by offering multiple doors, e.g., in the form of a maze of custom rooms or a Choose-Your-Own-Adventure story (similar to hypertext fiction). * Change the world or the user: Room Doors can be interpreted as spatial teleportation between different rooms but - like hyperlinks - they can also be interpreted as portals with other functions, e.g., a time portal that leads to the past or future of the same scene, or a scaling portal that scales the scene up or down, or the same scene from a different perspective (e.g., the perspective of a child, the perspective of a colorblind person, the perspective of a victim, etc.) Bugs Doors to other subrooms will break if you rename the linked subroom. Category:Tools